Double Surprise
by julyciouss
Summary: [2 CHAPTERS] Inilah kisah Karma dan Gakushuu yang mendapatkan kejutan berlipat ganda di hari besar. For #asakaruweeks
1. Karma's prompt : Winter

Karma sangat menantikan Hari Natal karena selain dirinya berulang tahun, ia akan mendapatkan kejutan dari seseorang.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Double Surprise © shichigatsudesu

Akabane Karma's prompt : Winter

Warning : AU!, OOC (sangat), Shounen-ai, melenceng dari prompt, dan segala kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh :'(

Dedicated for #asakaruweeks

.

.

.

Pukul 23.30 tepat, aku menyudahi laporanku yang sudah menyita perhatian selama satu jam lebih. Aku mengendurkan leher, menghasilkan suara krek yang cukup keras. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku pun menghembuskan napas berat.

Selain itu, mengapa aku harus mendapatkan lembur di tengah penyambutan malam natal?

Padahal aku sangat menantikan hari natal. Aku ingin libur walau hanya satu hari, merasakan hidangan berbau cokelat yang hanya tersedia saat natal, atau sibuk membuka kado yang datang ke apartemenku.

"Otsukaresama."

Seseorang berucap sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas tepat di samping benda berbentuk balok yang biasa disebut CPU. Aku menoleh ke samping, mendapati sosok surai hitam yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Terima kasih, Isogai-kun."

Aku meraih cangkir tersebut dan meneguk habis isinya. Cokelatnya masih panas, tapi tak membuat lidahku menjadi kelu. Mungkin ini faktor dari hujan salju di luar sana, sehingga air baru mendidih pun hanya akan terasa hangat.

"Hujan salju di luar tidak begitu deras, tapi cuacanya terasa dingin." Ucap Isogai.

"Sial, aku tidak bawa payung."

"Pukul 12 nanti, kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan natal." Si surai berpucuk itu sepertinya berusaha mengundangku untuk mengikuti Christmas Party. "Apa kau ingin bergabung, Karma?"

Aku menggeleng pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi kerja.

"Maaf, ya, Isogai-kun. Aku tidak bisa."

Sama seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, Isogai Yuuma hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawabanku. Ia pasti tahu alasan aku selalu menolak ajakannya.

"Benar juga, ya?" gumamnya. Ia pun menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di dekatnya. "Kau pasti ingin meluangkan waktumu untuk Asano, kan?"

Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit malu setiap kali Isogai berkata seperti itu. Wajahku selalu merona, dan sialnya si ahoge itu menertawakanku.

"W-Wajar bukan? Aku dan dia bekerja di tempat yang berbeda. Selain itu, jadwalnya yang padat membuatku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya." Entah kenapa aku begitu gugup. "Tidak seperti dirimu yang bisa bertemu dengan Maehara-kun setiap hari."

Isogai tidak membalas. Ia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Sedangkan aku sibuk menghilangkan rona merah tipis di wajahku, agar si pucuk itu tidak menertawakanku lagi.

Tak lama ia kembali berucap. "Tapi apa kau yakin ingin langsung pulang? Kau tidak ingin menunggu hujan salju reda?"

"Tidak perlu." Lagi-lagi aku menolaknya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu. Lagipula hujannya tidak begitu deras, kan?"

Isogai mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya, bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Isogai melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pun segera bangkit dari kursi kerja, bersiap-siap untuk menyusul Isogai. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku yang tengah mengemas barang-barang menolehkan kepala.

"Selamat natal, Karma." Ucapnya. "Dan juga... selamat ulang tahun."

Aku tersenyum padanya. Isogai selalu mengatakan hal itu ketika malam natal tiba. Ia benar-benar rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat yang baik.

"Terima kasih, Isogai-kun."

.

.

.

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan di trotoar yang begitu padat akan manusia. Udara begitu dingin, namun tak menghilangkan semangat orang-orang untuk merayakan natal. Meski tak banyak kendaraan umum beroperasi, meski saat ini sedang hujan salju, tapi jalan raya tetap ramai oleh sekumpulan manusia (terutama para remaja) yang merayakan hari besar ini di luar rumah.

Sejujurnya aku merasa iri, karena setiap natal (sejak aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan harus kerja kantoran) aku selalu menolak untuk mengikuti pesta kecil bersama teman kerja, atau iseng mengunjungi toko-toko yang buka di tengah malam natal. Aku terlalu malas dan lelah untuk mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu setelah lembur kerja.

Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin segera pulang ke apartemen.

Setiap musim dingin tiba, aku selalu menantikan tanggal 25 Desember. Banyak sekali kejadian yang menimbulkan kebahagiaan berlipat ganda di hari itu. Christmas eve, menebarkan kebahagiaan kepada umat manusia yang merayakan; usiaku yang bertambah tua dan dewasa tentunya; dan **dia** yang selalu datang mengunjungi apartemenku tengah malam.

Asano Gakushuu. Dialah santa claus yang selalu memberiku kejutan.

Udara terasa semakin dingin. Aku mengeratkan jaketku, membuat salju yang menumpuk di bagian bahuku jatuh ke tanah. Gawat, aku ingin segera pulang, namun aku masih harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh ini. Seandainya saja aku bisa menggunakan kendaraan umum, pasti waktu yang kugunakan untuk pulang hanya sedikit.

Maka dari itu, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Jantungku sudah berdegup kencang, perasaanku menggebu-gebu, tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa kondisi apartemenku sekarang. Pasti Gakushuu sudah melakukan operasi di tempat itu. Aku penasaran, kejutan apa yang akan ia berikan?

TENG...

Suara bel pertanda jam 12 tepat berbunyi dengan sangat kencang, disusul dengan sorak sorai orang-orang sepanjang jalan. Kini hari telah berganti, begitu pun dengan usiaku. 25 Desember yang kutunggu telah datang!

Tiga perempat perjalanan pulang telah kutempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Dengan segera aku mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengikis sisa perjalanan menuju apartemen. Rasa tak sabarku yang telah memerintahkan kakiku untuk melangkah lebih cepat lagi. Aku tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Gakushuu, kemudian menikmati pesta kecil berdua sepanjang malam sampai sang fajar menampakkan dirinya di langit.

KREK!

"Loh? Terkunci?"

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati pintu apartemenku tidak bisa dibuka. Biasanya saat aku lembur di malam natal, aku bisa langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa harus mengeluarkan kunci. Gakushuu mempunyai kunci cadangan, jadi aku tak repot-repot meluangkan waktu lebih untuk membuka pintu.

Dan mungkin, ini merupakan bagian dari rencananya untuk memberikan surprise padaku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengeluarkan kunci dari tasku. Pintu apartemen kubuka perlahan, kemudian aku melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ruangan ini gelap. Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk berjalan menuju kasur empukku di sudut ruangan.

Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan saklar dengan menyusuri dinding. Manik tembagaku melebar tepat saat lampu menyala. Pohon natal dengan sebuah bintang di puncaknya, dinding dengan pita-pita menggantung, serta sebuah kue ukuran besar tersimpan di atas meja.

Jadi ini kejutannya? Kelihatannya ini jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Melihatnya aku merasa begitu senang.

Namun, dimana dia? Aku menggerakkan mataku untuk mencari sosok Gakushuu di apartemenku. Tapi, ia tidak ada. Ruangan ini kosong tanpa penghuni selain diriku. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa begitu mengganjal. Siapa yang sudah menghias kamarku dan mengirim sebuah kue?

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara angin berhembus dengan kencang. Aku melihat hujan salju semakin lebat dari jendela kamar yang gordennya bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Ada apa ini?

KRING!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah meja, menatap sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang tengah berdering. Aku mengenal benda itu. Ponsel yang tengah berkedip itu... milik Gakushuu!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau Gakushuu tengah bermasalah saat ini. Aku kembali menggunakan jaketku, berniat mencari si pirang stroberi itu di luar sana. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi pasti ia sedang kesusahan dengan hujan salju ini.

Aku tidak ingin Gakushuu kenapa-napa. Aku ingin merayakan momen bahagia ini bersamanya. Aku—

KREK!

Dalam sekejap, aku mematung di depan pintu, menatap sosok manusia yang tiba-tiba masuk ke apartemenku. Ia melebarkan matanya, sama sepertiku.

"Karma?" ucapnya gemetaran. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Tidak seperti dirinya, rasa kejutku masih ada. Tetapi ketika melihat sosoknya yang tertutup salju, aku segera beranjak dari tempatku mematung. Sepatu yang sempat aku pakai kini kulepas sembarang.

"BAKA!" aku menyentaknya seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

Gakushuu terkejut. Ia memeluk erat belanjaannya. Namun aku merampas barang-barang itu, kemudian memeluknya dengan khawatir.

"Karma?" Gakushuu kebingungan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" lagi-lagi aku menyentaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku menyingkirkan tumpukan salju di bahu serta kepala Gakushuu, membuat anak itu menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat begitu, aku jadi tidak tega.

"Mengapa kau pergi keluar malam-malam?"

"Aku membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaanmu. Aku tidak tega melihat kulkasmu yang kosong itu."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak membawa payung? Kau juga tidak membawa ponsel."

"Payungnya terbang saat angin kencang, baru saja." Jawabnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri— kedinginan. "Kalau ponsel... aku lupa."

"Ah, sudahlah." Aku segera menarik Gakushuu masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tubuhnya begitu dingin. Jika aku terus mengajaknya berbicara, pasti si pirang stroberi itu sudah membuka disana.

"Cepat lepaskan bajumu, lalu—"

"Maaf, Karma."

Gakushuu memotong kalimatku, membuat kepalaku menoleh padanya. Manik ungunya menatapku sendu. Bibir bawahnya yang keunguan bergetar hebat.

"Aku gagal membuat kejutan ulang tahun untukmu."

Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan. Rasa bersalah dan kecewa tersirat di netranya. Aku bisa melihatnya.

"Minta maafnya nanti saja. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi." Aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi tak jauh dari pintu masuk. "Aku siapkan air panasnya."

"Jangan!" cegah Gakushuu.

Aku menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, seharusnya aku memanjakanmu." Jawabnya. "Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan air panas. Untukmu."

"Tapi—"

"Mandi duluan saja. Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja lembur."

Gakushuu bersikeras menyuruhku menggunakan kamar mandi yang pertama. Tetapi kondisi si pirang stroberi sudah sekarat. Mana mungkin aku mandi terlebih dahulu sedangkan ia harus menahan dingin sambil menungguku?

"Bagaimana kalau berdua saja?"

Aku diam sepersekian detik setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Buru-buru aku menutup mulutku yang berucap seenak jidat. Benar saja, tubuhku mulai menghangat, karena semburat merah berhasil menjalar ke wajahku.

Gakushuu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun tak terlihat, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang tengah merona. Aku yakin ia pasti malu.

"T-Terserah kau saja."

Gakushuu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menyusul masuk ke ruangan kecil itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Gakushuu tengah menikmati hidangan kue ulang tahun yang sengaja ia siapkan untukku. Baru saja aku meniupkan lilin angka 21 itu, tepat setelah melepas penat di kamar mandi. Kini Gakushuu terlihat lebih segar, tidak lagi kaku dan gemetaran seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Namun setelah melakukan tradisi tiup lilin, kami tak lagi bersuara. Aku dan Gakushuu segera menyantap kue, kemudian diam satu sama lain. Kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, namun aku segera melemparkan sebuah topik setelah sadar bahwa atmosfer sunyi ini sangat menggangguku.

"Gakushuu." Gakushuu menengadah padaku. "Mengenai tadi, maaf aku telah menyentakmu."

Gakushuu sedikit terkejut, namun tak lama ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Ia kembali melahap potongan kuenya yang sudah habis setengah.

"Tidak perlu. Kau menyentakku karena aku membuatmu khawatir." Jawabnya. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

"Tapi—"

"Aku juga minta maaf, karena gagal memberimu kajutan ulang tahun."

Ahh, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Saat ini aku hanya bisa menatap sosoknya yang sedang asik menikmati kue. Memang benar, aku merasa sedikit kecewa karena tak mendapatkan 'surprise yang benar' tahun ini. Namun rasa senangku saat ini telah menutup rasa kecewaku itu.

Bahkan rasa senang ini jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Gakushuu." Aku memanggil si pirang stroberi, kemudian mengikis jarakku dengannya yang terbilang jauh.

"A-Ada apa, Karma?" Gakushuu bertanya dengan gugup.

"Meskipun begitu, aku anggap ini sebagai kejutan darimu."

"Eh?" Gakushuu mengerjap. "Kenapa?"

"Semenjak kau diangkat sebagai pimpinan perusahaan, kesibukanmu menjadi dua kali lipat dibandingkan denganku. Pasti kau sulit meluangkan waktu untuk beristirahat meski hanya sehari. Tapi sekarang, kau malah bersikeras ingin memberiku kejutan ulang tahun."

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak merasa kecewa sedikit pun. Meski kau gagal memberiku kejutan, tapi aku tetap senang. Kau meluangkan waktu untukku, menyiapkan aksesoris natal dan kue ulang tahun. Aku... senang sekali."

Aku merasa atmosfer di apartemen ini begitu nyaman. Suasana romantis di tengah musim dingin. Aku tidak mungkin tidak memanfaatkannya.

Alhasil aku menarik Gakushuu ke dalam pelukanku. Aku mengelus lembut surai stroberinya. Sementara aku memeluknya, Gakushuu terlihat begitu gugup. Lagi-lagi wajahnya merona, dan kali ini merahnya begitu pekat. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Mengapa kau memelukku tiba-tiba?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu." Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. "Aku hanya kaget."

Aku terkekeh untuk yang kedua kali. Gakushuu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian tanganku kembali membelai surainya dengan lembut.

"Gakushuu, terima kasih ya, untuk hari ini." Ucapku setengah berbisik.

Meski begitu, Gakushuu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat natal, Gakushuu."

"Selamat natal juga." Balasnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku, lalu tersenyum malu-malu. "Dan juga... Selamat ulang tahun, Karma."

Aku membalas senyumannya, kemudian kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapanku.

"Terima kasih, Gakushuu."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKABANE KARMA! SEMOGA MAKIN CERDAS, MAKIN JAHIL, DAN BISA LANGGENG SAMA GAKUSHUU(?)


	2. Gakushuu's prompt : Home

Gakushuu sangat menantikan tahun baru karena selain dirinya berulang tahun, ia akan mendapatkan kejutan dari seseorang.

.

.

.

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Double Surprise © shichigatsudesu

Asano Gakushuu's prompt : Home

Warning : AU!, OOC (sangat), Shounen-ai, melenceng dari prompt, dan segala kekurangan lainnya di dalam fic ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh :'(

Dedicated for #asakaruweeks

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan tempo yang cepat, itu tandanya seseorang itu membutuhkan bantuan darurat dariku. Aku yang semula sedang asyik di dalam dunia maya kini harus menunda aktivitasku itu, dengan terpaksa tentunya.

"Ayah?"

Aku terkejut ketika mendapati sosok ayahku yang berada di balik pintu kamarku. Wajahnya begitu tegas— yaa, sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi yang cukup menyeramkan itu. Namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Benar saja, manik matanya menyiratkan rasa panik yang begitu kentara.

"Ada perlu apa? Biasanya kau—"

"Pergi ke kantor. Sekarang."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ada banyak kerjaan di sana. Mereka membutuhkanmu."

Aku menaikkan alisku lebih tinggi lagi. Sungguh, aku tak habis pikir dengan Tuan Gakuhou yang satu ini.

"Hari ini aku libur, ayah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau—"

"Cepat pergi. Ini perintah."

Mendengar suruhan yang tajam dan penuh penekanan itu, serta matanya yang begitu mengintimidasi, aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Tak lama, aku melangkah kakiku malas, mengganti kaos dan celana pendek dengan setelan baju formal.

Menyebalkan sekali, padahal ini adalah hari pertama di tahun baru.

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa kesal dan muak, sampai aku harus mencak-mencak setiap saat saking kesalnya.

Pertama, aku yang harus pergi ke kantor di hari libur karena ayah. Padahal ia sendiri yang memberikan hari kebebasan itu, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ditarik?

Kedua, ada seorang pengendara sepeda motor yang ugal-ugalan di jalan. Alhasil mobilku yang mahal ini harus menjadi korban goresan spion motornya. Aku tahu ini merupakan hari bahagia, tapi bukan berarti harus melanggar lalu lintas seperti itu.

Ketiga, dan ini yang membuat rasa kesalku semakin menjadi-jadi. Mengapa laporan yang harus aku kerjakan banyak sekali? Seingatku, aku pernah menyelesaikan semua laporan ini. Namun tiba-tiba saja mereka datang dan datang lagi.

Huh, aku gagal paham. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi? Padahal ini adalah tahun baru, dan aku ingin menikmati hari ini dengan khidmat.

Aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak. Aku bersandar pada kursi empuk, kemudian berputar menghadap jendela yang menampakkan dunia luar. Satu demi satu salju turun, menggunduk di tempat yang memiliki luas penampang yang besar.

Aku juga melihat banyak pejalan kaki yang saling bercengkrama. Mereka terlihat senang dengan kegiatan mereka di hari libur. Pergi bersama sambil menikmati suasana tahun baru di toko-toko yang tengah mengadakan promo, atau kegiatan lain yang sekiranya menyenangkan.

Setidaknya tidak berada di tempat ini!

Ahh, aku ingin pulang. Berada di rumah terasa jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan gedung bertingkat ini. Meskipun aku hanya bermalas-malasan di kamar, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus mengurusi laporan-laporan ini.

Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Hari ini tanggal 1 Januari. Aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang, dan rencananya kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Tapi semua rencana yang sudah kususun rapi harus musnah karena ayah. Sial.

"Sebaiknya aku hubungi Karma."

Setelah berucap demikian, aku mengeluarkan smartphone-ku dari saku celana. Jemariku bergerak dengan lihai, menyentuh layar ponselku lalu memasuki aplikasi pesan. Setelahnya, aku segera mengetikkan pesan singkat, yaa semacam permintaan maaf begitu lah. Saat aku menyentuh perintah kirim, barulah aku kembali menekuni pekerjaanku sebelumnya.

Namun setelah beberapa saat memfokuskan diri pada laporan, aku tidak mendapatkan pesan balasan dari Karma. Biasanya setiap aku mengirim pesan, Karma pasti membalasnya, entah itu minta maaf, butuh bantuan, atau hanya iseng belaka. Berkali-kali aku mengecek layar handphone, barangkali pesanku sudah dibalas. Ternyata hasilnya sama saja.

Jangan-jangan Karma marah?

TOK TOK TOK!

"Permisi, Tuan."

"Silahkan masuk."

Seseorang membuka pintu ruanganku. Ia berjalan ke arahku sambil mendekap setumpukan kertas dalam map berwarna-warni. Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Alasan hari ini aku merasa kesal bertambah satu.

"Ini ada beberapa laporan yang harus anda periksa dan ditanda tangani, Asano-san."

Satu perempatan muncul di pelipisku.

"Aku akan kembali lagi 3 jam yang akan dating setelah mengikuti rapat bersama beberapa pimpinan perusahaan."

Dua perempatan lain muncul di pelipisku.

Wanita itu— yang merupakan sekretaris pribadiku mendadak gemetar begitu aku mengeluarkan aura hitam serta lipan imaginer di belakangku.

"K-K-Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Asano-san."

BRAK!

Aku segera menggebrak meja begitu wanita itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Pelipisku terasa berdenyut. Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan laporan-laporan ini.

Sial. Aku ingin pulang!

.

.

.

Langit cerah telah berganti menjadi gelap. Satu per satu titik cahaya bintang muncul, lama-lama langit gelap berubah menjadi indah.

Sayangnya hatiku tak seindah langit malam. Aku benar-benar penat setelah mengerjakan segala urusan di kantor. Padahal aku sangat menantikan tahun baru, karena aku ingin bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Karma.

Pokoknya setelah ini, aku akan melakukan unjuk rasa pada ayah. Aku ingin mengusung satu tuntutan saja; meminta hari liburku diperpanjang. Itu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Karma, aku sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi dengannya hari ini. Sejak aku mengirim pesan singkat tadi siang, ia tidak membalas. Barusan juga aku mencoba menelponnya, tetapi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi.

Berarti pesan-pesanku sebelumnya belum dibaca, dong? Apa Karma benar-benar marah padaku?

Seandainya saat ini aku yang menyetir, mungkin aku akan membawa mobil ini ke apartemen Karma terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin mengetahui kelakuan si surai merah itu. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sampai harus menonaktifkan ponselnya?

Apa Karma tidak ingin diganggu karena pekerjaannya? Ahh, tidak mungkin. Karma selalu libur di tahun baru.

Apa Karma sakit dan ingin istirahat? Tidak, tidak. Karma pasti menghubungiku kalau ia sedang tidak enak badan.

Tuh kan, aku mulai berpikiran macam-macam!

Sambil menikmati perjalanan pulang yang sudah ditempuh separuhnya, aku mencoba menghubungi Karma lagi. Aku selalu merasa resah jika si surai merah itu tidak memberikan kabar. Meskipun ia hanya mengirim satu pesan, atau menelponnya 30 detik, tak masalah buatku. Yang penting aku mengetahui keadaannya hari itu.

Dan lagi-lagi ponselnya tidak bisa dihu— eh? Tersambung!

"Halo?"

"Halo, Karma?"

Syukurlah, panggilanku terjawab.

"Ada apa, Gakushuu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

"BAKA!"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku menelponmu sejak tadi siang, aku juga mengirimu pesan berkali-kali, tetapi kau tidak angkat atau balas pesanku."

"Gakushuu?"

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa seharusnya kau menghubungiku."

Tuuuutt…

Aku memutuskan sambungan. Aku tak ingin emosiku meledak semua pada Karma, dan aku tidak ingin semakin bersalah di matanya. Karma pasti marah padaku, aku yakin itu. Karenanya, aku ingin segera pulang, memasuki dunia mimpi, kemudian bangun ketika esok hari sudah datang. Selanjutnya aku akan menjelaskan padanya soal rencana hari ini yang batal karena aku— yang dipaksa masuk kerja oleh ayah.

Aku terkejut ketika mobil tiba-tiba berbelok. Oh, ternyata aku sudah sampai rumah? Akhirnya…

Aku membukakakn pintu dengan semangat. Dengan segera kakiku melangkah cepat, memasuki rumah bak istana yang sedari tadi aku impikan.

Namun aku kembali terkejut ketika melihat sosok ayah yang tengah mematung itu menyapa netraku saat pertama masuk rumah.

"Asano-kun, bagaimana kerjamu hari ini?"

"Ayah…" aku menggenggam erat tas kerjaku— kesal. "Kau sengaja menunda semua pekerjaan itu agar aku mengerjakannya hari ini, kan?"

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Asano-kun?"

"Itu karena semua laporan yang aku terima hari ini tertanggal bulan desember tanggal 21."

"Lalu?"

"Seharusnya laporan itu sudah di-acc, ayah."

Ahh, lama-lama aku geram. Melihat ekspresi wajah ayah yang datar itu, aku rasa pak tua itu sengaja melakukannya. Tapi mengapa?

"Sudahlah, Asano-kun. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, jadi masuklah ke kamar."

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Sial, bahkan aku tak sempat menyampaikan orasiku. Padahal sedari di kantor, aku sudah merangkai kata-kata yang nantinya digunakan saat mendemo ayah. Tapi sekarang?

"Asano-kun, kau pasti sangat lelah. Cepatlah masuk kamar."

Tapi ayah benar. Daripada aku harus membuang tenaga untuk beremosi ria— yang ujung-ujungnya tidak ditanggapi, lebih baik aku mengikuti ucapannya. Nanti aku masuk kamar, mandi, berganti pakaian, kemudian—

DUAR!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gakushuu!"

Iris mataku melebar, kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu aku melihat beberapa kertas kecil berjatuhan karena suara ledakan tadi, dan atensiku tertarik ketika melihat sosok yang sedari tadi aku cemaskan ada di depan mata.

Akabane Karma ada di kamarku. Ia bawa kue!

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gakushuu." Ucapnya yang kedua kali.

Karma berjalan menghampiriku, sedangkan aku yang masih mematung malah mengedarkan pandang pada seisi kamar. Ruangan ini begitu rapi, padahal aku meninggalkannya dalam kondisi berantakan. Beberapa pita menggantung di dinding, di atas pintu juga ada pita yang meledak tadi, dan hei, aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik di sana; sebuah kado.

"Gakushuu?" panggil Karma. "Kau kenapa?"

Aku buru-buru menyadarkan diri, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Karma. "A-Aku? Aku…"

"Apa kau terkejut?" potongnya. "Apa kau senang?"

Ya, aku sangat terkejut dengan ini. Saking terkejutnya, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa, ingin bicara pun aku gelagapan.

"A—"

"Oh ya, lilinnya masih menyala." Tiba-tiba aku terperanjat karena Karma mendadak ingat kue yang dipegangnya. "Tiup lilin dulu, Gakushuu."

Akhirnya aku menurut. Setelah berdiam diri untuk memanjatkan doa, aku segera meniup api pada lilin berangka 21. Karma terlihat bahagia melihatku. Maka dari itu, aku ikut tersenyum.

"Karma," aku memanggil si surai merah. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Mengapa?" ia balik bertanya, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja untuk memberimu kejutan."

"M-Maksudku—" aku mulai gelagapan, masih merasakan serangan kejut. "K-Kapan kau m-menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Tadi siang, saat kau pergi kerja."

Aku menganga, gagal paham dengan jawaban Karma. Tetapi ia malah tertawa keras-keras. Aku semakin bingung, apalagi saat si merah itu meletakkan kuenya (sekarang kueku) di meja belajarku, sedangkan dirinya mengambil posisi duduk di lantai.

Aku pun mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini sebulan yang lalu. Aku meminta izin pada Asano-san, tapi ia tidak setuju. Setelah aku bujuk akhirnya ia tunduk juga."

"Lalu, e-mail yang waktu itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Seminggu lalu, kau bilang hari ini bebas. Lalu kau mengajakku pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan"

"Oh, yang itu…" Karma ber-oh-ria. Tak lama ia menyeringai, lalu tertawa. "Aku memang berencana begitu, tetapi setelah kupikir-pikir lebih baik aku melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin berganti suasana, supaya kau tidak bosan dan merasa senang. Tahun-tahun lalu kan aku selalu mengajakmu 'kencan' lalu memberimu hadiah." Jelasnya. "Kau juga selalu melakukan itu kan?"

Sejujurnya aku merasa senang, namun aku hanya memasang wajah cemberut begitu menyadari bahwa aku dikerjai.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menjahiliku sampai seperti ini, dong?" aku memasang ekspresi ngambek sebisaku. "Hari ini kerjaanku banyak sekali, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu kok." Kemudian Karma menyentuh puncak kepalaku, mengelus strawberry blonde-ku dengan lembut. "Karena itu, maafkan aku yang telah menjahilimu saat ulang tahun. Maaf ya?"

Setelah mendengar itu, wajahku terasa begitu panas. Ternyata semburat merah telah mengganti warna kulitku. Aku senang mendengarnya, namun aku malu.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Karma. Seharusnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membuatku senang."

"Kau merasa senang? Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Saking senangnya, Karma memelukku dengan erat, sampai-sampai aku merasa sesak. Apa ia lupa kalau aku masih menggunakan jas?

"Selamat tahun baru, Gakushuu. Selamat ulang tahun!"

"T-T-Terima kasih, Ka— AKH! Terlalu erat, baka!"

"Ahh, maaf." Karma pun melepaskan pelukan eratnya padaku.

"Baka."

Tiba-tiba atmosfer menjadi sunyi. Karma memegangi kedua bahuku. Manik tembaganya menatapku dengan serius.

Kalau sudah begini, aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Akhirnya aku menghadapkan tubuhku padanya. Karma terlihat tengah mengikiskan jarak wajahnya denganku, sambil menutup mata. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jaraknya semakin dekat, sebentar lagi bibir kami akan bersentuhan, kemudian—

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berdua terus di kamar? Cepat keluar, makan malam sudah siap. Akabane, suruh Asano-kun ganti baju secepatnya."

Aku dan Karma langsung berhenti, padahal jarak bibir kami sudah kurang dari satu senti. Kami membuang napas bersamaan, kemudian sweatdrop. Selanjutnya pandangan kami bertemu, lalu tertawa bersama.

Setelah bersiap-siap, kami segera pergi menuju ruang makan. Selama makan malam, hatiku tak kuasa menahan senang. Saat ini rumah benar-benar terasa nyaman. Bagaimana ya jika aku sudah menikah dengan Karma? Mungkin aku bisa lebih bahagia dari ini, kan kita satu rumah!

Eh?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASANO GAKUSHUU! SEMOGA MAKIN CERDAS, MAKIN OTORITER, DAN BISA LANGGENG SAMA KARMA(?)


End file.
